Under Covers
by midnightspy64
Summary: Set after SK, Dimitri not turned. The Guardians recruit Rose to go undercover in a strip club run by strigoi that is threatiningly close to the court. R&D. Lemons and other adult themes. Summary sucks like always.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I know it has been quite some time since I have written and posted anything. I'm SOOOO SORRY! DON'T KILL ME! You know, please? I still have my whole acting career in front of me. Things have been…crazy and when it wasn't I couldn't figure out what to write. But I'm back now! I won't be updating on any set schedule, but I'll try to get stuff UD in a timely manner.

So this is a new story, but I'm on the verge of an UD for Demonic Unit 653. On the other hand, I'm most likely going to take down Retrieving Love. Not completely positive on that though. Anyways… Enjoy my new story!

Chapter 1

It was Saturday evening (morning for humans) and I was walking down the empty hallways on my way to watch Lissa and Adrian's spirit practice. The glow of the electric lights off of the old stone of the academy was oddly soothing, the quiet only interrupted by the rhythmic clicking of the boots I had chosen to wear. Most of the student body had headed back to their dorm rooms or the community rooms on the bottom floor of the dorms to hang out until curfew. Of course, my group of friends had chosen this time to practice their element with out fear of anyone overhearing anything.

I was just about to turn down the hallway leading to Ms. Carmack's classroom when I hear one of my least favorite people call my name.

I stopped, let out a long sigh, and turned around. "Can I help you, Guardian Alto?"

"Come with me," Stan replied coldly. I rolled my eyes and followed.

"You know, I didn't do whatever it is that you think I did." _At least not this time,_ I added silently. After all, I had been the one to put a silly-string-and-paint-filled-balloon-trap over his classroom door in the middle of the night when I was a freshman. Stan didn't respond, instead he just kept on leading me to Alberta's office.

I quickly took into account the others that were in the small office. Alberta, Stan, Dimitri, Yuri, two guardians I didn't recognize—and my mother. I froze in the doorway. "Mom. I didn't know you were still here." I'd been under the impression that she had gone back to guarding her charge just after my molnija ceremony.

"Have a seat, Rose," she said and I settled in the one chair in front of Alberta's desk.

"Am I being interrogated? Because seriously, I didn't do anything."

"We know that. Your not in trouble, Rose," Alberta said with a small smile. "Actually, you're here because we need your help with something." She sat down on her desk and one of the guardians that I didn't recognize took over.

"Now normally we don't go after strigoi, but this is a large group and after some things that have happened—" I flinched at the reminder of the Badica massacre and Spokane, "—this large grouping is very unnerving, and the fact that the group is so close to the royal court."

There was a long silence. "What does this have to do with me?" No-name-guardian eyed me.

"The strigoi in question have taken over management of a club. We have been given orders to infiltrate the club and seeing as you have experience with both real strigoi and know how to look very inconspicuous in clubs, we need you to be our 'inside man'."

I crossed my arms and looked at him suspiciously. "What kind of club?" I saw Dimitri quickly stiffen out of my peripheral vision.

"A strip club."

"Wait a minute!" Mom exclaimed. "You failed to mention that part. She's only seventeen!"

"Yeah, and I'm so not taking my clothes off for strange human men and strigoi," I quickly added. Stan smirked and I turned to glare at him. "I'm not the whore that everyone seems to think I am."

"We are perfectly aware of that, Rose, but they need someone who will be able to blend into the environment well and look human enough," Alberta said to me and the she turned to my mom. "Janine, we are aware that she is only seventeen, but no danger will come to her. Please, she's the best one for the job."

"Hey, topic of conversation over here! And I haven't even agreed to any of this yet!" I swear I could almost _hear_ Dimitri rolling his eyes. "Now, explain exactly what it is you want me to do."

"We give you a fake identity and you go in pretending to be an unsuspecting human and get a job there. You wear an earpiece, a mic, and a camera if possible. We get an idea of what the strigoi are up to and find a way to take them out. You're just there to get us the information we need."

"Wait, your sending me in unarmed?"

"Well, we kind of have to. There's not exactly a way for you to conceal a stake," Stan said.

No-name-guardian #2 spoke up. "The best position in the club would be a pole dancer. It would allow you to view the whole club."

I bit my lip and slunk down in my seat. Dimitri's sharp intake of breath cut through the silence. Damn, that man knows me way too well. "Rose…"

"It was Lissa's idea. She wanted to take the class for fun," I muttered in defense. I chanced a peek up at all the people in the room. Mom looked like she was in shock, Dimitri was trying not to laugh and failing, Stan and Alberta were rolling their eyes, and the other two guardians looked indifferent.

When Lissa and I had been on the run, Lissa had decided that we should take a pole dancing class just for fun. It had been kinda funny watching women who really weren't capable trying to do some of the simpler moves while I could do most of the intricate flips and moves. Even Lissa managed to master sliding down the pole before some of the other women could even figure out how they wanted to get up high enough on the pole to do any of the other things besides grinding and dancing around it. Neither Lissa nor I had ever really thought that it would come in handy later.

Back in Alberta's dinky office, I swallowed my momentary embarrassment and straightened up. I put on my thinking face and asked, "When would you need me? And for approximately how long?"

"You'd need to be there in four days and would be there somewhere around two to three weeks, maybe more, maybe less, depending on how much information you get and how quickly," answered NNG#1.

"Two more questions. What do I tell Lissa to explain why I'll be gone?"

By the look on most of their faces, only Dimitri and Alberta had really thought of that. "It's alright for you to tell her as long as she doesn't get all the details and as long as she won't tell anyone," Alberta replied.

I tilted my head to the side and raised my eyebrows as I looked at her. "She'd tell Christian whether it's on purpose or by accident and the rest of my little group of friends is going to wonder also…although it wouldn't surprise me if Adrian already knows about all of this."

"They can know also."

I smiled. "Last question. Do I get to keep my tips?"

**So there you have it! Review? Please? I'll post again soon! Promise! I already have basic drafts for a few more chapters written, but the reviews boost my enthusiasm for writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoo! Two chapters in one day! I think that's a first for me! **

Chapter 2

Lissa glanced at me disapprovingly as I ran into Ms. Carmack's classroom. "I know, I know, I'm over half an hour late." I closed the door and locked it after checking to make sure the hallway was clear.

"Where have you been?" Lissa asked.

"Oh, I spent the last half hour or so in Alberta's office being asked to help out some guardians with this enemy camp infiltration that they're pulling."

Christian laughed from where he was sprawled across five desks. "Why in the world would they ask you to do something for them?" I glared at him.

"Wait, Rose, did they ask you about what I think they asked you about?" Adrian pondered out loud.

_Ha! _I thought. _I knew he already knew about it!_ "Wow, Adrian, could you be any less cryptic? And if you meant that they asked me to pretend to be an unsuspecting human and get a job at a club that a big group of strigoi seem to have taken over that is close to the Royal Court, then yes."

Adrian started laughing. "And what did you say?"

"Oh, I told them that I never expected that pole dancing class to be useful and that I want to keep my tips."

Adrian pouted. "Darn it, the chance to see Rose stripping finally comes up and I'm not allowed anywhere near it for my safety and the chance that I'll blow your cover."

I looked at Adrian, feigning innocence. "You wouldn't just blow my cover, but Dimitri's as well."

He choked on what ever he was drinking from his flask (and it most defiantly wasn't schnapps). "Belikov is going with you?"

I gave him my smart-alecky look. "Well of course. If I just randomly show up at the club and ask to audition for the job without putting down any sort of roots in the town, the strigoi would be come suspicious, don't cha think?"

Lissa came over to us and perched herself on top of a desk. "So why does Guardian Belikov have to go?"

"Well Dimitri and Stan were going to be working the cameras and bugs and stuff anyways, but the cover story that they had for me was shitty. So I came up with a new one and long story short, Dimitri's my boyfriend who I moved in with after dropping out of college and getting cut off by my adoptive family."

Adrian's expression darkened. "Ok I know that on the outside you seem all nonchalant," Lissa started, "but are you sure your okay with living with Guardian Belikov?"

_Uhg, _I thought. _It's moments like this when having Lissa know about my relationship would make it so much easier._

"Well…" I dragged, "I practically live with him anyways. I mean I spend all my spare time and more with him cuz of practices and such and we've actually gotten to be sorta friends." Adrian looked at me pointedly and rolled his eyes. I had to fight the urge to flip him off. "Mom wasn't exactly happy with the whole thing, but her reaction sure was funny. Makes me think she just might actually care about me." _Please change the topic…_I thought.

"Oh my god, your mom was there?" Lissa said, a smile lighting up her face. "And she's actually letting them let you do this?"

"She was talked into it with the whole 'It's for the good of the Moroi' line. But she's still adamant that they should find some way for me to sneak a stake in. As of right now I'm going in unarmed." At that, Lissa bit he lip and smiled sheepishly. "Lissa…"

She sighed. "Ok well this was supposed to be your birthday present, but I got you something that may be of help." I gave her a puzzled look. "It's in my room. Let me finish putting everything away and then I'll show you." She hurriedly placed the long row of half-dead plants that she and Adrian had been working on back on the windowsill.

IN LISSA'S ROOM

Lissa retrieved a wrapped box from under her bed. Adrian and Christian were seated on the small couch, trying to act uninterested. Lissa handed me the box and we sat down on her bed. "You know, my birthday is tomorrow. I can just wait 'til it's official."

Lissa laughed at me, her angels-chime laugh automatically giving me a cheery attitude. "No, it's fine. Open it."

I smiled slyly and proceeded to rip of the gaudy bow and wrapping paper. It was a plain shoebox. There was a pair of black and silver heels inside. "Aw, Liss, they're beautiful, but they'll only incapacitate a strigoi for a few seconds."

She smirked at me, a facial expression I didn't see on her often. "Rose," she said, shaking her head at me. "The heel is made exactly the same way a stake is. They are made from pure silver and I had them charmed."

I looked at her incredulously. These shoes were defiantly going to get a lot of use. I set the shoe aside and looked at her mischievously before tackling her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Oh! Girls wrestling on a bed! I'll get the popcorn!" I heard Adrian say. I sat up and threw one of the shoes at the spot next to Adrian's head. The heel stuck in the wall. Christian collapsed laughing and Adrian looked like he was about to pee his pants.

**Ok I know these chapters are pretty short, at least by my standards, but its gonna get a lot longer after the next one. And there's a lemon coming up sometime in the next few chapters XD**

**Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so you have all heard that VA sold film rights. Personally I'm stomping around the house saying "God damn it! I'm not old enough to audition yet! ARRRGH." (I've been acting on stage for 5-6 years, so I'm really working toward getting into movies) While most of you are all saying "Yay! It's being made a movie!" OR "No! It's gonna ruin it!" but anyways… **

**Yeah! Another chapter! Ok since I'm not good with describing clothes and such, I'm gonna keep that stuff basic, but I felt that the stake-shoes needed a visual aid so check out: .**

**The only difference is that the heel is all silver and the woven details around the shoe have silver flecks embedded in them. **

Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning in an ecstatic mood. It was Saturday. Even more important: It was my eighteenth birthday! I rushed through my usual morning routine and dressed in a black and silver halter top, dark-wash jeans and my new shoes and headed out to meet everyone. People had come out of their mourning for those lost in the attack in the last few days, not wanting to dwell on the terror and sadness of those few hours. Needless to say, I attracted quite a few cat-calls and other compliments from the people I passed.

I was set to meet everyone in the cafeteria for breakfast. When I walked into the room crowded with ravenous novices and gossiping Moroi cliques, I spotted Lissa standing on the table searching the crowd for me. I did my best to not be seen in the mass of people and rotated around the room to her opposite side. I motioned to Adrian, Eddie and Christian to stay quiet and I wrapped my arms around Lissa's waist and yanked her off the bench. She let out a screech and I quickly let go and put my hands up in surrender.

"Rose!" she shouted. "Don't sneak up on me like that." She clutched at her heart as it pounded in her chest and shouted playful insults at me through the bond. I just laughed at her.

"Why isn't someone in an awfully good mood," Adrian started. "Your practically humming with pleasure and your aura is probably the brightest I've seen it." He gave me a suspicious look. "Your cradle-robber didn't give you and early birthday present last night did he?"

Lissa gapped at him and I just rolled my eyes. Eddie and Christian just looked confused. Lissa hadn't found out about my relationship with Dimitri after we had come back from the rescue mission in the caves. Dimitri had nearly been taken down by a blonde strigoi and wouldn't have made it back if I hadn't broken away from Stan and my mother and ran back in. We just barely made it back behind the wards before sundown. He'd been hurt badly and I refused to leave his side the whole time he was in the clinic. I'd been so worried. I knew Lissa had her suspicions, but she had convinced herself that it was only strong friendship. Luckily no one else seemed to have figured it out, and if they had, they were keeping it to themselves.

I looked at Adrian smugly. "Nah, I got that present about a week ago." His eyes narrowed with jealousy but said nothing else. "I'd love to receive it again soon, though."

Lissa was trying not to laugh at my casual responses, figuring that I was just baiting him and the other two looked like they had finally caught on to what Adrian was implying. Christian leaned in like Camille Conta intent on gaining a new piece of gossip. "Ooo, who was it?"

Eddie smacked him on the back of the head. "You idiot, you don't just ask something like that."

Lissa laughed at their banter and handed me a doughnut. "Happy official birthday." I smiled widely at her and bit into the chocolate doughnut. Just then I turned and spotted something to sullen my mood. Dimitri walked in with Tasha Ozera. They were talking animatedly as they headed in the direction of our table. I felt jealousy rear up its ugly head in me. The darkness that I had been taking from Lissa fed off of my negative feelings, making me feel completely irrational resentment (not that I'm ever truly rational) even though I knew that Dimitri wouldn't choose her, especially not now. I bit back all the envy I had toward her and focused on Dimitri. Just doing that made me think about the cabin and I felt a blush creep onto my face. I turned away and bit my lip hoping no one had noticed.

"Rose!" Tasha exclaimed as she hugged me. "Happy birthday!"

"Uh, thanks Tasha," I replied, a bit shocked and returned the hug.

She released me and smiled warmly before turning to talk to Christian. Dimitri walked up to me and inconspicuously grabbed my hand. He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Happy birthday," he said, his deep voice and pronounced Russian accent causing butterflies in my stomach. Our eyes met as he pulled away and a thousand powerful messages passed between us.

Lissa's voice pulled me back to reality. "We were going to head up to Adrian's room just as soon as we finish here," she was telling Tasha. "Rose's presents are waiting there." I leaned around her and swiped the rest of the bacon off of Eddie's plate.

"Well I'm all ready," I said as Eddie sighed and returned his plate. He was used to me swiping his food.

The whole group walked over to guest housing and I plopped down on the whole of Adrian's couch while presents were retrieved from another room.

Christian had gotten me a dream catcher. "Maybe it'll keep you out of Lissa's head when it's not appropriate to be there," he had said. Eddie had gotten me nun chucks which I immediately used to hit Adrian with the excuse, "I was just practicing!" Adrian surprisingly had the decency to not get me lingerie and instead got me a simple silver chain bracelet. The detailing on the chain matched my chokoti nicely. Even Tasha had gotten me something. It was a black lace choker with a little red teardrop charm.

I looked at Dimitri. "Where's my present, Comrade?"

"I don't have it with me right now. I'll give it to you later," he replied. I could tell he was lying about not having it with him, but I figured that it was something he didn't want to give me in front of everyone, so I let it slide. I shrugged and winked at him before turning away.

"And now, time to admire Lissa's present," I said and I placed my feet on Adrian's shoulder. He flinched and leaned away from the pointy end of the heel.

There was silence and then there was a sarcastic "Oooo, ahhh" from Christian. I tossed a throw pillow directly into his face as Lissa laughed. "I had them special ordered. The heel is actually made the same way that a silver stake is," she explained.

"That's awesome!" Eddie exclaimed. "I wish had deadly footwear."

Lissa laughed. "I forgot to explain this last night, but the heels are also removable. So Rose is really walking around with two mini-stakes on her at all times. You'd have to switch them out with the other stilettos that were in the box to make it easier to walk, but I figured that they'd be good for when she's in trouble, which seems to be a lot." I scoffed at her and she turned back to me. "Face it, Rose, you're a trouble magnet." I huffed and leaned back into the couch.

We all dispersed to do our own thing not long after. On his way out, Dimitri had slipped a note into my hand, asking me to meet him out by the cabin after dinner. I had some time to kill so I sat in my dorm practicing removing, replacing, and swapping out the heel. Then I did some online shopping, picking out things that I would need for the operation. In other words, I spent about an hour starring at scantily clad women. When dinner finally came to a close I dashed off into the cover of the trees, quickly finding my way to the end of the pond opposite the cabin. I laid eyes on it and couldn't help but have flashbacks. The feel of his bare skin against mine, how the vibrations of his moans and groans made that coil in my abdomen tighten… The crackle of twigs and other debris underfoot snapped me out of my revere. Oh, god, I was making myself all hot and bothered out here in the middle of the woods alone. Even though I knew there was no chance of anyone spotting me out here—Tasha had opted for staying in the guest housing this time—I didn't need to be sexually frustrated for the reset of the night.

Dimitri's tall figure stepped out of the woods beside me. I continued to stare forward for a moment longer, knowing that my eyes weren't the only set resting on the cabin in remembrance. His warm hand found mine and I subconsciously leaned into his side. I chanced a glance up at him, needing to see his face. He turned his gaze to me then, and the warmth sputtered to life inside me. He had one of his rare smiles on his face as he bent down to place a small kiss on my lips. His thumb traced my cheekbone as he broke the kiss. "Thanks for coming," he said, his voice slightly husky. I had to keep myself from shivering in pleasure.

"So do I get my present now?" I asked somewhat seductively. He chuckled lightly and reached into his pocket.

"Now, it's not exactly what you think," he said as he rolled the jewelry box into his palm, "but I wanted you to have something that would remind you that you're the only woman I'll ever choose." He handed me the box. I hesitantly opened it, not quite sure what to expect. It was a simple gold band with small stones embedded in it. I stared at it in awe.

"A promise ring," I managed to choke out. "You got me a promise ring?"

Dimitri looked slightly hesitant. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." He grinned widely and it took my breath away. "Would you help me put it on?"

He took the ring from the box and lifted my left hand. The ring slid into place on my third finger.

I stood on my toes and kissed him with everything I had.

**Aww. Haha. Review! And if you want, let me know** **what character you'd want to play in the movies besides Rose. (It doesn't have to be gender correct.) Personally I think its would be awesome to play Abe XP**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! I'm updating! Sorry for the wait, I had actually written the last half of this chapter (it's a lemon!) in the beginning of June during a class and had to search for it. Anyways… without further ado, Enjoy! **

Chapter 4

Dimitri, me and—barf—Stan were set to leave two days later. Lissa and I stood in my room, gathering the last bit of things that we could find that I needed for the op. I was soon armed with enough lingerie to last me a lifetime; some of it wasn't even for the club. After the guardians had finished gawking over my shoes the previous day, Dimitri and I had been informed that we would be on our own the majority of the time, with Stan being our only real go between. Stan was going to be my doting uncle, something neither he nor I were thrilled about. Even acting like we could stand each other was hard enough. On top of that he was helping run the surveillance cameras, as was Dimitri. Of course the guardians just had to assign the person I least wanted to see me strip and the person I most wanted to see me strip to watching the cameras that I'd plant in the club.

Dimitri was also going to be working as a personal trainer at a gym in town to keep up his end of the cover. Stan had managed to land the spot of a temporary manager there and was 'responsible for getting Dimitri the job'.

After a tearful goodbye on Lissa's part, I was crammed onto a commercial airline with Dimitri, Stan, and a guardian I didn't know. I spent most of the flight, in true teenager fashion, playing video games on my iTouch. I was acutely aware of Dimitri watching over my shoulder, an amused expression plastered on his face, as I played a stuffed bunny knight that had been pulled into a storybook and teamed up with a sarcastic talking sword to rescue the princess from the evil—and morbidly obese—voodoo mouse. By the time we were about to land, I was immensely frustrated with the last level, having been run over by the voodoo mouse and all his fat-glory at least ten times. Luckily, every time I was run over by the mouse or the possessed Hansel and Gretel, I was rewarded for my mediocre efforts by being graced with the sound of Dimitri's laugh.

The Guardian council had managed to rent us a small apartment, something that only appeared to be appropriate for the salary of a personal trainer and his college drop-out girlfriend. The court must really want this strigoi threat removed judging from the spankin' new appliances and furnishings. That or they had a 60% discount on all the expensive things in the IKEA catalogue. Stan, now sliding into his doting uncle role—more like uncle who secretly wants to molest me or something equally as horrifying from the forced kindness on his face—helped Dimitri and I get settled in. And by 'helped get settled' in, I mean he lugged all of my luggage in, stayed a respectable amount of time, and the hurried out the door.

It had started to rain by the time Stan left. He made sure to give me a quick, awkward hug before bolting to keep up appearances. After watching his car drive away, I leaned on the door after locking it (you never know, maybe the molestation thoughts were true) and looked down at my feet, biting my lip. I knew Dimitri was watching me and the nerves were finally settling in.

Dimitri walked up to me and I felt his thumb brush along my cheekbone, the feel of his callused hands relaxing me the slightest bit. "What are you worried about?" he asked softly.

"I…I've—" I sighed. "I've never done this before. Lived alone with another person. Well, except Lissa." I heard him chuckle and I looked up sharply. "What are you laughing at?"

"Roza, maya kratsaveetsa," he said, "don't worry. We may get on each others nerves a bit more often, but I love you. That's all that matters."

"But now you're going to learn about all my annoying quirks!" I pouted.

"And you're going to learn about all of mine."

I paused before letting a sly smile creep onto my face. "You know, I'm pretty sure that I already know yours. Between the cowboy books and the crappy 80's music…"

He smirked and shook his head at me before turning serious. "Roza, relax. There's nothing to be worried about."

I went to bit my lip again, but he quickly leaned down and secured my lips with his.

His lips were soft against mine, the years of guarding out in the cold air only made them even more tempting as they molded themselves into mine. His warm breath caressed my face as his lips parted, his tongue darting out from between one of his most delectable features. I felt the moisture against my lips, begging to explore. I moaned as he dove in.

The groan that escaped him as he pressed his body impossibly closer to mine was the most amazing sound I'd heard. I would never tire of it. I felt the door knob dig into my lower back, but I paid it no thoughts. Dimitri was all consuming, blurring the lines between pleasure and pain.

He pulled back and I exhaled in a whoosh. The next thing I knew, I was being lifted off the ground. Dimitri kissed me again in a feverish rush and I responded immediately, wrapping my legs tightly around his waist. He carried me down the hall of our new apartment Even the rational part of my brain was swooning at the way "our apartment" sounded. He set me down on the kitchen island and my tank top was gone in a flash. The cool air hit my overheated skin, sparking unfamiliar sensations along my body.

I gripped the belt loops on his pants and yanked his hips flush against mine. He drew in a breath sharply and I started to push his shirt up, tracing his sculpted abs with my fingertips as I went. I felt him shiver in pleasure.

His callused fingers skimmed lightly along the curve of my waist and up to the underside of my bra. He paused there before he began to roughly palm by breast through the lace. Shockwaves of arousal shot through my body and I threw my head back and moaned loudly, arching my back causing my breast to press even harder against his hands. He started to lick and suck at my neck as his hands slid back to the clasp. I gripped his wrists before he could undo the clasp and whispered in his ear, "Not fair, you're wearing far too much clothing for my liking." I began to tug at the white cotton shirt and he quickly compiled his efforts with mine and removed the offensive piece of clothing. I eagerly pulled his lips to mine and kissed him deeply. His hands returned to their mission to remove my bra and he fumbled with the hooks for a moment before they finally came free.

I leaned forward and started planting hot, open mouth kisses all over his sculpted chest. I started to circle my tongue around his hardened nipples just as the straps of my bra came free from my arms and it dropped to the floor. The cool air hit my sensitive skin and I laid back on the cold counter. My aroused peaks were suddenly engulfed by his warm, wet mouth and I moaned loudly, weaving my hand into his hair. My sounds only seemed to spur him on and I became aware of how soaked my core had become. I needed him, needed him to take me so badly that his pleasurable ministrations had become pure torture as he took control of my body.

However, in a brief moment of rationality, I realized that no matter how kinky and appealing it was, I didn't want my second time to be on the kitchen counter. He started to kiss down my torso to the button of my jeans and I seized the moment of semi-fogless brain power. "Dimitri…not here. Bedroom." He froze, breathing heavily, and laid his cheek on my stomach, clearing his thoughts. He looked up at me finally, lust fogging his eyes and whisked me off the counter and kissed me hard, hurrying to the apartment's bedroom.

As soon as my back hit the bed, neither one of us could wait any longer and we quickly ridded the other of the rest of our clothing. I pulled him down on top of me, welcoming the pressure of his body against mine. But Dimitri was still considerate and asked my permission before he slowly entered me. We both let out a sigh of relief as we joined completely for the second time, but it wasn't long before I needed more. I bucked my hips, signaling for him to continue and he willingly obliged. It had been slow and sensual in the cabin, and this time I wanted to take control. I flipped us over so that I was on top and rode his as fast and hard as I could. He threw his head back and Russian expletives began to pour from his mouth. I knew I was spouting them as well, but I was beyond the point of caring what I said. Dimitri's hands had reclaimed my bouncing breasts and I felt the spring in my lower abdomen curl tighter. Needing my release, I began to play with my clit, urging myself toward ecstasy.

And then I was crashing over the edge, Dimitri following close behind as I milked him for all he had.

I rode out the waves of my orgasm and collapsed on Dimitri's chest. His arms wrapped around me as our breathing returned to normal. "You have no idea," Dimitri spoke breathlessly, "how sexy watching you ride me was."

"Really…" I replied seductively. "Maybe another round will remind you just how sexy I can be."

I rolled off of him and stood, admiring his sweat coated body before sauntering over to the bathroom. I turned back to him watching me. "Maybe we should christen the bathroom next?"

***Whistles* Comments? Tell me in a review! And I'd love all your opinions on the lemon, its only my second one. Much appreciated! **

**And anyone who knows some details of how a strip club really works that isn't common knowledge, PM me! I want to make it as realistic as possible and every bit helps!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not even going to comment on where I've been… Don't kill me!**

Chapter 5

I spent my first two days in town cruising around asking about job openings and leaving a trail for whoever might look into me. The small tourist shops were cute, with little things that no one ever really needs but they buy anyways. I'd passed by the gym that Dimitri was working at, catching his eye and winking at him through the window as he corrected clients—mostly scantily clad body image conscious women—techniques with a somewhat bored look on his face when they weren't looking.

The third day, I finally 'came across' the club. It was called 'Charme de Désire'. _How original,_ I thought to myself sarcastically. _At least they didn't name it Cabaret._

The foyer was dimly lit, a hostess stand tucked away next to a beaded curtain that I could hear music pounding away from behind, the bass turned up high. A figure slipped out of the darkness and it took everything I had in me not to jump and attack them. _Not a strigoi,_ I thought. _There's no nausea._

"Hello," a girl in a shimmer dress with random cutouts greeted me cheerily. "What can I do for you? Our dancers don't start for another couple minutes, but the bar is open. Pick your poison."

"Uh, no. Actually, I was wondering if you have any openings for a dancer?"

"Ah," she sighed knowingly and led me through the curtain. "We do have an opening. Let me just see if my managers are willing to see you. Wait here, please." She settled me on a couch along the back wall, smiled and briskly walked off.

I sat there for a few minutes, observing the club. There were a few separate stage areas with poles and a main stage. A large lounge section was in the back, for the lap dances I assumed. The bar stood against the far wall, a good spot for viewing all the dancers with just a swivel of the head. Off to the side of the bar was an entrance to a long hallway, riddled with doors. _Blood whore rooms,_ my mind whispered traitorously. _Not necessarily, _I argued with myself_. They could just as well be dressing rooms, store rooms, or rooms for private dances. _

The human hostess returned and led me across the club to the first door in the hallway marked 'MANAGER'. I reached up to fiddle with my necklace, a sure sign of nervousness, and double tapped the little sensor in the back that turned on the camera in it. In my time sitting on the bench, a few men had started to trickle in. They immediately picked a station and pulled a few bills from their pockets, eager for the show to start. And then my view disappeared as shimmer dress led me into the office.

The florescent bulbs were bright compared to the dim lighting of the club. As my eyes adjusted, I focused on the two strigoi behind the desk. My nausea had shot up the moment I'd stepped through the door.

I have to admit, they were pretty good looking for strigoi—of course, they were wearing a little makeup so they weren't as pale and had in contacts—but failed to approach Dimitri on the hotness scale. For anyone who didn't know that they were evil bloodsucking creatures of the night, they would have made a good first impression.

"Ah, Ms…"

"Paupavich. And please, it's Rose."

"Rose. My name is Roy Novage," the first one said, rising from his chair. "Roy, to you."

"And I'm Kline Lelgivé. Please, have a seat. He motioned to the chair in front of the desk and I felt rather than heard my escort leave. I sat. They both smiled at me and I managed to keep from flinching. It was completely against my nature to sit here and have a rational conversation with a strigoi. Even in Spokane, the words I exchanged with Isaiah and Elena were clipped and somewhat menacing with ulterior motive. It was taking every little ounce of self control that I had stored up not to jump across the desk and attack them.

"So, you're interested in auditioning for the pole dancer opening?" Roy asked.

"Yes," I answered politely, keeping the innocent expression on my face. "I have two years of dance experience and I've taken classes specific to pole dancing. And, well, I am in great shape."

Kline was appraising what he could see of me over the desk. I'd worn a low cut, tight, red shirt over a black bra with bits of purple detailing, something he could probably see somewhat through the shirt. Of course, there was no way that he knew that the replica of my nazar was actually recording everything. "What makes you want this job? Someone like you could be well into a journalism degree and is doing a piece on the inner workings of clubs like this for all we know," Roy continued.

"I dropped out of college at the beginning of the semester and my parents-my adoptive parents-cut me off when they found out. I moved in with my boyfriend who just got a job as a personal trainer across town. I need a job , and I've always loved dancing so I figured that this was as good a job as any." The two strigoi looked at each other before Kline stood to retrieve some documents from the oak filing cabinet in the corner. "We'll just need you to fill these out. And of course, we need a demonstration of your abilities."

After four long minutes of me being a sitting duck as I concentrated on filling out the forms correctly with all the information I'd forced into my brain on my new identity, we exited the office into the main club. Three of the five poles were currently taken up with men sitting at the base of them, bills in hand. We stopped on the empty pole closest to the bar.

I quickly shed my clothes, laying them out on one of the chairs, along with my necklace. I made sure that the charm was angled so that it had a good view of my dance. I knew Dimitri and Stan would most likely be the ones viewing it, considering that they were the two that I was in contact with most, and figured I might as well give them a show. The carefully picked out bustier bra and matching hipsters looked damn good on me, something reflected in the eyes of the majority of the males around me.

The pole was cold and smooth when I gripped it, waiting for a new set of raunchy beats to start. As they began to pulse out of the speakers, I propelled myself onto the pole. I flipped upside down, twirled around it, grinded on it, slid down it, threw myself into spins, dropped into splits, and more. I did everything that I could think of and knew how to do and even some I'd only seen done. Then the song ended. I dismounted and realized that a couple of guys had gathered around me. Hundred dollar bills littered the platform. One guy was even trying to get close enough to stick his money in my waistband. I squatted down and scooped up the tips, doing my best to organized them before stuffing them in my bra and turning to Roy and Kline. I cocked my hip and put my hand on it, tossing on my usual bravado as I leaned on the pole.

"You're hired."

**REVIEW! They make me happy :D**


End file.
